The Administrative Core will be the central office of the Philadelphia ACE. Dr. A.M. Rostami will be the director of this core. The Administrative Core will be responsible for all the administrative functions related to the research projects. It will provide a centralized office for all the research groups. The principal responsibilities of the Administrative Core will be: 1) budget management;2) administrative functions (e.g. regulatory and compliance issues, progress reports);3) communication with outside institutions/offices (e.g., ACE representation);4) coordination of activities between different segments of multi-project programs (e.g., coordination between Pis and co-Pis regarding monthly and quarterly meetings, producing and distributing supporting material);5) organizational, collaborative and public relations activities (e.g., organizing annual retreat and seminar series, informing the wider scientific community about activities of the ACE, launching and maintaining a website dedicated to the Philadelphia ACE, its activities and progress).